A Scarlet Rose in Crocus
by SomeCallMeJade
Summary: In our most vulnerable moments, only those who mean the most can truly help us. The story of Erza and Jellal on the first night of the Grand Magic Games. Rated M for sexual content and language, read at your own discretion. Equal parts smut and dorky romance.


A/N: This is my first public piece, and believe it or not, it was never intended to be M rated. I get really carried away when writing Jerza though, so I hope you all don't mind. Any feedback is appreciated, it'd mean so much to me. Enjoy!

* * *

 **A Scarlet Rose in Crocus  
**

It was a warm July night. The sweet fragrance of budding flowers drifted through the clear, dark sky, tickling the Scarlet Knight's nostrils. She stood alone on the balcony of her hotel room wearing nothing but a light and colorful floral robe. From where she stood, all of Crocus, the blooming Capital of Fiore, was spread out before her.

Erza propped her chin up with her hand and leaned on the ornate stone railing, her muscles relaxing. She inhaled deeply, trying to take in the aromas of the flowers, the street vendors, and what was left of the light rain that had passed through an hour prior. Her eyes closed, and she couldn't help but smile. Her work and travels had taken her all throughout the continent, but this was arguably one of the most remarkable sights she had ever seen – one that would last her a lifetime. The palace Mercurius shone brightly in the distance, outlined against the dark wilderness that marked the city limits.

" _Only the stars could rival its beauty..."_ Erza thought to herself, innocently picking at a flower that hung off a nearby vine. For a fleeting moment, she was content.

It was not to last, however. She tensed up at the thought of the day's events. Her guild was competing in the Grand Magic Games. It was the first day of competition, and Fairy Tail stood in last place, failing to secure a single point. She ripped the flower off the vine, angrily crushing it.

 _No. HER team was in last place._

Fairy Tail had a second team competing in the contest, unbeknownst to her before today. At least they had managed to get a point.

 _I'm a failure of a team captain... Lucy was hurt, Gray was crushed, Wendy was missing, and Natsu was absolutely furious..._ She let out a heavy sigh.

Her anger quickly turned to sadness, and she looked down into her hand at the crushed petals of the once beautiful flower. As she dropped them off her balcony, a breeze caught them and began to carry them off into the night. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Fuck Raven Tail..." she muttered under her breath, "...and fuck this competition. Why am I in charge of this team? I'm a failure."

She was normally very well composed, and radiated a rare aura of confidence that inspired others. But now, none of that mattered. She felt crushed and alone. And it was at that moment tears began to flow, unimpeded by her vain efforts to remain poised. She cried silently, however.

 _No one should see me like this. Ever._

Erza looked to the sky, but the shimmering lights of the many stars above were impaired and twisted by the tears that she could not relieve herself of.

She was so absorbed in her feelings, she did not notice she was being approached. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when a low, cold voice came from the darkness behind her.

"People cry, Miss Scarlet, not because they are weak. Rather, they cry because they have been strong for too long."

She tried to collect herself, but to no avail. She slowly turned to see the tall figure who had silently mantled onto her balcony. His features were obscured by a heavy cloak with the hood drawn over his head, but she knew who he was. She'd know his voice anywhere, and he was only person who would dare to approach her at a time like this.

"J-Jellal..." she stammered, the look in her eyes a frenzied mix between wild shock and pained relief. "What are you doing here?"

Jellal stepped out of the shadows and flipped back his hood. Moonlight struck his blue hair, giving off the beautiful illusion of a shimmering sapphire. His dark, olive eyes met her tearful, violet ones.

"I remember it well," he continued, ignoring her question, "you told me those words in one of my most vulnerable moments. It was your wisdom, such as that, that has healed my from the deep scars of my past."

He reached out and brushed back her scarlet bangs that covered her right eye, and his hand trailed down to her cheek, where he wiped an errant tear away. She was silent now, her gaze fixated on the face she had barely seen for the last eight years. _The face she loved so much._

He lowered his arm. "Don't let the games get you down, Er-Chan. I know Makarov picked you for a reason, and I know you will all find a way."

Her lip trembled, but she nodded. She stared into his eyes intently, and for a moment neither one of them could find the words to say. She sniffled, and looked as if she was about to say something, but instead opted to throw herself into his unready arms. Jellal was knocked back, but quickly recovered, and embraced the girl he had known and loved since his childhood.

Erza was suddenly infatuated with everything about him. His distinct, sweet scent, the feeling of his arms around her, the soothing tone of his voice. _She never wanted to let go._ His left arm remained tightly coiled around her, but Jellal's right arm had drifted up to her scarlet hair. He ran her silky locks through his fingers, and stroked the length of her hair. _How did he remember she loved that so much?_

 _It seemed at that moment the harsh constraints of time no longer chained her. How long had they been like this? A minute? Five? Ten? It didn't matter._

Eventually, it was he who broke the embrace. Erza was crestfallen, but also taken aback when he kept his face so close to hers. In a soft, barely audible voice, he whispered, "There was much I left unsaid and undone a few days ago when we met for the first time after all those years. That's why I'm here tonight."

He began to lean in even closer to her, seemingly expectant of the kiss which they had come so close to a few days ago.

 _She wanted to so badly, but..._

"Jellal... I thought you said you had a fiancee?"

A ghost of a smile flickered across Jellal's face. "And I thought you said you knew I was lying?"

She gasped sharply, and stared bewilderingly at him. _How did he?... Fuck it, it doesn't matter._

She threw her arms around the back of his neck, and unexpectedly drew their faces together. Their lips met, and the kiss which was so many years in the waiting finally took root. She felt everything drift away, a numbness began in her lips and spread throughout the rest of her body.

 _It was everything she had dreamed... and more._ She grabbed a bunch of his messy hair, and he responded by lowering his hand further and further down her back. Their tongues met, and the kiss became more and more passionate.

She blossomed like a scarlet rose for him.

All of the sadness and anger from before were gone, replaced by pure bliss. But one thing still troubled her. _She didn't want to, but..._

She pulled back, and noticed the distressed look on his face. It was so cute, she couldn't help but giggle. "What?" she snickered, "You're an escaped fugitive, we can't have you out here!"

* * *

Before he had time to respond, she grabbed his hand and whisked him through double doors, dancing into her room like the wind itself. Her normally well kept bangs blew back from her face, and the sound of laughter, first hers, then theirs, filled the room. Jellal drew her in close, and the two nuzzled foreheads for an instant, until Erza threw him back onto the bed. She fell on top of him, and they both took one last gasp of air before their lips met once more. She savored every moment, every taste, every touch, and every sensation.

Jellal slowly broke away, and made eye contact with her for a brief second. Then, he pulled back her robe off of one of her shoulders, and began to kiss her neck. A low moan escaped Erza's throat, she was powerless to stop it. She heard Jellal snicker and mutter something under his breath.

"Hmm? What was that, Jellal?.." she began. Her words died in her mouth, though, as he bit gently on her neck, releasing quickly. She gasped, and sighed as he kissed the same spot.

"Holy shit... that... again..."

He happily obliged, tracing up and down her neck with his lips.

As he went to undo the other side of her robe, she caught his gaze. "Want some help with that?" She winked, and in an instantaneous flash of light, she was down to just her underwear.

 _Requipping magic had its perks._

He looked up, an extremely dorky fake pout on his face. "You ruin all the fun!" he complained.

Erza couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Weren't you doing something a little more... Important?

He pretended to think for a few seconds before having a fake revelation. "Oh yeah! I was, wasn't I?"

Erza just grinned. "You're a fuckin' dork, Jelly."

The collection of hickies on the side of her neck was now clear, and Jellal smirked at his handiwork.

 _She'd have to find a way to conceal them... She'd think of something though._

Jellal's affectionate kisses slowly drifted lower and lower down her body. They reached her breasts, and just as he was about to pull back the strap of her ornate lace top, he looked up, a confused look on his face. "Did you call me Jelly, Scarlet?"

 _Whoops. He'd caught her._

She cast him a warning glance. "You better get going, _Jellal_ , before I have to requip the rest off myself."

He tightened his grip on the strap. "No, no, I thought it was... cute. You know what? Never mind. Where was I?"

He pulled a strap back, exposing one of her perfectly sculpted breasts. His lips encircled her nipple, which was already beginning to get hard. His tongue danced back and forth across it. The sensation took Erza by surprise, and she arched her back slightly. As if on cue, Jellal quickly slipped his hand underneath and unhooked the rest of her bra. He tossed it aside triumphantly, rejoicing in his little, self proclaimed victory.

"Who's too slow now?" he taunted.

Erza was preparing to retort, but her eyes widened and she let out a short gasp as his other hand crept up her thigh, stroking gently against her panties, the only clothing she still had left.

 _If you could even call them that._

The sound of her subconscious moans brought her back to the present. He was still using his mouth on one breast, his left hand on the other. His right hand was now gliding softly over her panties, which had begun to become wet. It was evident he was trying to give her as much affection as he could all at once. She threw her head back and grinned, a small half smile he never saw.

He pushed Erza up against the headboard of the bed, propping her up by her back. She watched intently as he stood and began to undress. First, his heavy blue cloak that stopped him from being identified as the world famous fugitive. He stood for a second in his green, gold, and silver Crime Sorciere cape and armor.

 _If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was almost trying to show it off a bit. Oh, Jellal._ She licked her lips seductively. _What she really wanted to see was underneath._

He unbuckled his rigid chest piece, taking care to set it gently on the floor as not to make too much noise. Erza held back from rolling her eyes. _Where this was going, she'd be making a lot more noise than that chestplate, if he did a good job. No one was in the hotel anyways, but whatever. You do you, Jelly._

Finally, he dropped his cape and robe to reveal a simple white undershirt and black pants. Erza could see his rippling muscles a little bit through the shirt... _Holy shit._ He noticed the look of enticement on her face, and gripped the shirt at the waist, pulling it over his head.

Erza's jaw almost dropped. _It had been a long time since she last saw him, but seriously? He looked like he should be modeling for Weekly Sorcerer, not evading the Council._ As he began to undo his belt, she felt herself tremble with anticipation. He gave her one last teasing look before dropping his pants.

Now they were both completely naked, with the exception of her panties, which were completely soaked. As he crawled back onto the bed, the couple made eye contact and he smiled seductively at her. She seemed to be fixated in place, like a deer in the headlights of oncoming traffic.

Her wetness down low had not gone unnoticed by him, and he traced the outside of her legs all the way up to her hips, all the while staying trained on her eyes. He gripped the lace binding them to her, and she raised her hips off the bed for a fleeting moment so he could remove them.

He winked, then buried his face between her legs, showing no hesitation. _How long she had yearned for this..._

His tongue ran up and down over her slit, and she threw her head back in pleasure. After a few seconds, he fully inserted his tongue, swirling it around, then in and out in a unique rhythm.

Erza gasped. "Oh, fuck yes. Don't stop, Jellal."

He had no intention to stop, but he did have other plans. He pulled her forward by her hips, so her legs were elevated off the bed and her head rested comfortably on the pillow. He inserted two fingers inside her, and focused his attention on her most sensitive spot. He toyed with it with his tongue, and as he continued, her moans grew louder and louder.

 _She could feel it, she was getting so close._

The warm sensation in her core that had begun when he first touched her there had been steadily growing since, and she now felt as if she was ready to burst. With one hand she grasped her breast, with the other, a clump of his soft hair, using it to direct his head further down, a non verbal command not to stop, no matter what she pleaded.

"Jellal... Oh Jellal... OH FUCK!" Her moans had elevated almost to screams, and she convulsed from the inside. Her hips buckled as she came, and she settled back into the bed, letting the soft sheets engulf her.

"That was fucking amazing..." she breathed, barely audibly. But the hungry look in Jellal's eyes warned her that his appetite had not yet been sated. The night was far from over.

He drew towards her, chuckling slowly. He pressed their bodies together and leaned in to her head, which was still resting on the pillow. Planting one last, lone kiss on her neck, he drew slowly up to her ear. She could feel the warmth emanating from his mouth against the side of her head.

"I don't remember ever saying that we were finished, _dear._ "

He let the last word roll off his tongue, and gently bit down on her earlobe, eliciting a muffled squeal from Erza. She wrapped her arms tightly around Jellal, her blood red nails digging into his back.

 _She wasn't sure how, but she knew what was coming next. Better let him take the lead from here, this was going very well._

He gently tackled her backwards. Now, it was him on the bottom, and her body just above. She gave him her best seductive look, and reached blindly to the nightstand.

 _Come on, it was around here somewhere..._ She produced a condom from the drawer, pulling it toward her and ripping it open with her teeth, all in one fluid motion.

"You almost forgot something, _babe._ "she jawed at him, suggestively smirking.

Jellal snapped it on, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you gonna take that stupid look off your face, or am I gonna have to?" he joked, brushing back her brilliant scarlet hair.

She leaned in close, softly biting his ear in the same fashion he had to her just moments prior.

"Do your worst." she whispered, and suddenly brought her hips down onto his awaiting cock.

 _It was incredible, she had never experienced such a feeling before. She wouldn't admit it yet, but she had been waiting for this moment for years._

He gasped, caught off guard by her sudden outburst, but quickly regained control of himself. He found the rhythm she was softly bouncing at, and matched it, thrusting deeper and deeper into her. The feeling was almost indescribable.

He felt so warm, and he fit perfectly inside of her. _Maybe it was meant to be after all?_

* * *

It was only a matter of seconds before she lost control of herself, and she began to moan loudly and freely. She could hear him softly grunting and panting below her, a sure sign she was doing a good job as well.

It was then that a thought struck her.

 _I don't know when my next chance to say this will be, or if there will ever be another opportunity as good as this. She didn't want to ruin the moment. But fuck it, here goes anyways._

In between shortened breaths, she forced out the words that had been on her mind ever since she saw his face earlier that evening.

"J-Je-llal...", she cried out, burying her neck in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Yeah... Erza?...", he panted between her loud moans, still thrusting and never wavering.

"I... I..."

She tightened her grip around him, never wanting to let go, "I love you... Jellal."

His eyes shot open in shock.

 _Oh fuck. I blew it. I ruined the moment, he probably hates me. I bet he'll..._

Her thoughts stopped in their tracks as she felt his hand run through her hair. He stopped his thrusting, and the warm feeling in her core began to slowly recede.

"Erza," he whispered, tracing her neckline with his fingers, "I love you too. I always have." At that moment, he brought their faces together, and they shared a kiss more passionate than any of the previous ones.

"And... I always will."

 _Oh my God..._

Erza's heart skipped more than a beat. _Was this a dream?_

"You've always been my light, Erza. My whole world, and nothing less. Yeah... I love you too." He smiled such a genuine smile she couldn't help but feel her heart fill with joy. "Aw, Jelly..."

He put a finger to her lips, making her words die in her throat. "But," he continued, "I would also feel like a dick if I didn't make you finish. So, shall we?"

She laughed, climbing onto her hands and knees and thrusting her ass towards him. "Then fuckin' make me, baby!"

He rolled onto his knees, and took his position behind her. "The pleasure is all mine, dear."

He began to pump faster than ever. Erza arched her back, and they resumed.

 _There's that feeling again, welling up inside of her... She wouldn't be able to contain it, so might as well enjoy it._

Her eyes rolled back and her whole body went numb. "Oh, Jellal...", she groaned, "Fuckin' yes..."

"Erza... I'm about to finish..."

"Me too," she moaned, "Just a bit longer, baby!"

 _She couldn't hold it any more. This was it._

She shook wildly with excitement. It hit her like a wave crashing down, a tsunami of pure pleasure. Her insides squeezed, and she heard him gasp in shock and felt him finish too.

 _Wow._

He bent over and hugged her from behind, an embrace that warmed her whole body. She couldn't stop a grin from gracing her beautiful features.

 _I probably look like such a dork right now._

He finally pulled out and broke the bond they had both only dreamed of for so many years. He pulled the covers over them both, still holding her around her waist. As their heart rates began to slow, she heard him chuckle.

She turned her head, placing a finger under his chin. "What's so funny, Jelly?

"Oh, nothing," he innocently responded, averting his gaze. "You were fucking amazing, considering that was your first time."

She felt the warmth rush to her cheeks as they slowly turned a hue similar to her hair.

"Wait just a fucking minute, how the hell did you-"

He stopped her words by squeezing her tighter and pecking a kiss to her lips. "Doesn't matter, it was my first time too."

She stared him in the eyes, making sure he didn't see her slowly grabbing the pillow behind her. She swung it around, lightly hitting him in his face.

"Good to bed, Jelly!", she laughed, taking his hand.

 _God, she loved him._

The thoughts of the evening overwhelmed her, and she succumbed to sweet sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she rolled over, still half asleep, reaching out for her best friend. When her arm found only air, her eyes snapped open and she looked around, bewildered.

The messy heap of his clothes wasn't there, and the door to the balcony was still cracked. As quickly and quietly as he had come, he was gone. The only clue he had been there at all was a note in the bedside table, scrawled in his messy handwriting.

 _Erza,  
I'm so sorry I had to leave so suddenly. When I'm with you, it's easy to forget I'm one of the most wanted men in the world. But that's okay. I just want you to know what an effect you've had on my life, and how much you mean to me. I don't know when I'll be back, but it won't be long. I believe in you - and all of Fairy Tail – to win these games. Stay strong, my love._

 _Yours Truly and Forever,_

 _Jellal._

She folded the letter, and held it to her heart. Of course, she understood. But that didn't make it any easier for her.

The early morning sun rays penetrated her window, throwing a beautiful glow across the room. Birds chirped, and Erza lay back down, drawing the covers over her still naked body.

 _Jellal said he'd be back. And he was always good to his word._


End file.
